new_pretty_cure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Fruity Panic!
Futari wa Pretty Cure Fruity Panic! (ふたりはプリキュアフルーティーパニック！ Futari wa Purikyua Furūtī Panikku!) is the first Pretty Cure series created by CureKanade and is the first season in her Pretty Cure franchise. Unofficially produced by Toei Animation, the series will start airing on March 1, 2014. The themes for the show are fruits and love. Story : Futari wa Pretty Cure Fruity Panic! Episodes Characters Pretty Cure Aikō Momoko (愛甲 ももこ Aikō Momoko) Momoko is the shy, sporty and intelligent main character of the series. She has a huge love for all types of fruits, and can't stand the taste or the appearance of sweets. She is usually seen helping her parents in their fruit shop but she mostly hangs out with her best friend Seira. She gets nervous and embarrassed really easily. Momoko's alter ego is Cure Peachy (キュア ピーチ Kyua Pīchi) and her theme colour is peachy-pink while her powers are based of all types of red/pink fruits. Aone Anzu (青根 あんず Aone Anzu) Anzu is the cheerful, clumsy and artistic main character of the series. She is a bit of a crybaby and is a grade below Momoko. She has a love for ballet and sweets and likes to annoy her friends. She has bad grades but makes up for them by passing her art classes. She has three friends but tends to hang around Momoko when the show starts. Anzu's alter ego is Cure Grape (キュア グレープ Kyua Gurēpu) and her theme colour is sky blue while her powers are based of all types of blue/green fruits. Mascots Lemon (レモン Remon) Lemon is the main mascot of the series. She is very spoiled and stuck-up and tends to make the girls do everything for her. Beside being rude and spoiled, Lemon can be very nice and a "Sweet Heart" as Momoko calls her when Lemon is being her kind self. Lemon ends her sentences with "~rere" and she is a yellow and white possum-like fairy. Apricot (アプリコット Apurikotto) Apricot is a baby-like fairy mascot. She appears for the first time Episode 24, when Momoko and Anzu were out shopping for fruit. Apricot usually uses her cute, adorable looks to gain attention from the girls and Lemon. As the episodes go by, Apricot grows older and gains the power of teleporting, flying and healing. As a baby, Apricot ended her sentences with "~rabu", and her theme colour is pink. Rotten Curse Kusaru (クサル Kusaru) Kusaru is the mysterious member of Rotten Curse. The subordinates know nothing about but look up to her anyway. Fuhai (フハイ Fuhai) The Fuhai are the monsters of the season. Gensui (ゲンスイ Gensui) The first of the subordinates to appear. Kabi (カビ Kabi) The second subordinate to appear and she is also very spoiled. Kanagata (カナガタ Kanagata) The third subordinate to appear who is also Kabi's mother. Kuchiru (クチル Kuchiru) The fourth and final subordinate to appear. Items Cute Commune (キュート コミューン Kyūto Komyūn) The transformation device that the girls use to transform. The must have a Lucky Pen to help them transform. Lucky Pen (ラッキー ペン Rakkī Pen) The pen-like item that can transform in a round pendant like device that allows the girls to click into place on the Cute Commune so they can transform. Locations Hirata Town (平田 町 Hirata Machi) The place where the series is set in. It has many places found inside of it, such as: : Hirata Studio (平田 スタジオ Hirata Sutajio) : The ballet studio that Anzu attends to learn ballet. Trivia * Futari wa Pretty Cure Fruity Panic! marks the first anniversary of CureKanade's Pretty Cure series. * Futari wa Pretty Cure Fruity Panic! is the second series to have the themes of fruits and love. * Futari wa Pretty Cure Fruity Panic! is the second series after Fresh Pretty Cure! to have the theme of fruits. * Futari wa Pretty Cure Fruity Panic! is the fourth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star to have a duo. Gallery A index.jpg|Momoko and Anzu Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Fruity Panic! Category:Series Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:CureKanade Category:Fan Series